1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for channel decoding. For example, the present disclosure discloses a method and an apparatus for channel decoding using structured priori information of a preamble.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all types of electronic devices and communication devices use error correction codes. The error correction codes introduce redundancy in a data stream to compensate for unique information transmission reliability in those devices.
Meanwhile, the basis for mathematical error correction was set by Shannon. Shannon developed the mathematical concept of a channel where signal distortion of communication systems is modeled as random processing. The most basic result produced by Shannon was a noisy channel principle which defines a capacity for a channel, e.g., an amount that specifies a maximum speed at which information is reliably delivered through the channel.
Reliable transmission at a near-capacity speed requires the use of error correction codes. Thus, the error correction codes are designed to be close to a possible capacity while achieving satisfactory reliability. Complexity in error correction code implementation is an additional factor that has an influence upon practical application of the error correction codes.
Although a low-density parity-check (LDPC) code, which is a type of error correction code, may not guarantee perfect transmission, an LDPC code may reduce a probability of information loss as much as desired. Such LDPC codes are error correction codes which are closest to the ‘Shannon limit’, and have been revaluated as excellent error correction codes applicable to communication systems.